falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Snallygaster
|location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Snallygasters are cryptid creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Experiments with recombinant strains of FEV at the West Tek research center in Appalachia produced numerous failed mutations, with two exceptions. The first of these was FEVS-006443 from October 14, 2077, a Phase 2 combination strain that combined traits that resembled a number of different species. The results were considered disturbing by the scientists but provided valuable insights as to the capability of recombinant FEV. Notable changes included a number of ocular organs along the enlarged upper torso, a second set of arms ending in clawed digits, and a large sickle-shaped claw on each inner toe. The living, stable, and functioning subject was sustaining itself normally (a major accomplishment for the program) and was planned for release in Huntersville after the subsequent experiment matured.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM52" The mutant was never returned to the area until January 3, 2078, when it escaped containment and the facility. The mutant procreated, leading to the emergence of snallygaster mutants across Appalachia.West Tek research center terminal entries: "SPECIAL REPORT: CONTAINMENT BREACH" The horrifying result of experiments with the experimental Forced Evolutionary Virus, has six legs, numerous eyes along its back, and an extended tongue covered in acidic goo that can rapidly take down any survivors.Fallout 76 loading screens Characteristics Biology The snallygaster is a quadrupedal creature. It has two arms with three claws each, of which one is an opposable thumb, and two small limbs on the back of its body, which it usually uses to support itself while sitting. It has no proper face but has a mouth with a long tentacle-like tongue covered in an acid and has multiple eyes along its back. A snallygaster will use its tongue like a whip up close and spit balls of acid at a range. The snallygaster has at least 40 eyes, two rows of teeth and thorns on its back. It has been described as being "a dragon-like demon that haunts an area outside of neighboring DC." Gameplay attributes Snallygasters are almost exclusively found around highly toxic or irradiated areas. They are usually in groups of 2-4. When provoked, they will spit a ball of toxic slime from the mouth, dealing poison damage. They will then run up to the player character and use a melee attack, either scratching or hitting the player character with their tongue. Variants Nascent snallygaster A weaker variant of the snallygaster, it can be encountered at a lower level. |level =14 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} Snallygaster This is the base variant of the snallygaster. |level =22 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} Fetid snallygaster |level =30 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} Bloody snallygaster These snallygasters have improved stats and an appearance of being covered in blood. |level =38 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} Glowing snallygaster A more powerful variant, the glowing snallygaster glows green, likely from being affected by high levels of radiation. They can appear in nuke zones. |level =46 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Scorched snallygaster A charred, fleshy snallygaster infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular snallygaster variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =14 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} |level =22 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} |level =30 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} |level =38 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid }} |level =46 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Prime snallygaster |base id = |level =46 |perception =5 |family =snallygaster |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Snallygaster hide * Raw asbestos * Waste acid * Prime meat }} Locations * Three can always be found at Toxic Larry's Meat 'n Go. * Two can always be found at Charleston between Hornwright Industrial headquarters and the Charleston Capitol Building. * One located at Federal disposal field HZ-21. * Can sometimes appear at Kiddie Corner cabins. * Can sometimes appear at Treetops. Notes When the snallygaster uses its toxic spit attack, it will remain on the ground for a short amount of time. Pressing the button to pick it up will result in you having the spit attack explosion in your inventory, despite not getting the pop-up to pick it up. This strange ability is shared with attacks done by a behemoth. Appearances Snallygasters appear only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes * The snallygaster follows the idea established in other Fallout 76 monsters in that it is based on local legend. However, the legend of the Snallygaster is more within the area of Frederick County, Maryland. The snallygaster is said to be a dragon-like beast and its first sighting happened in the 18th century by German immigrants. It was described as half-bird and half-reptile with a metallic beak with razor sharp teeth and occasionally said to have tentacles. The earliest stories claim that this monster sucked the blood out of victims. Seven pointed stars reputedly kept the monster at bay, some of which can still be seen painted on barns in the area. * The name Snallygaster derives from "Schnelle Geister," which is German for "Quick Spirits." Gallery WV State Capitol.png|Snallygaster at a nuked Charleston Capitol Building Tales from the West Virginia Snallygaster.png|''Tales from the West Virginia Hills'' Snallygaster Shooting Club.png|A Snallygaster at the Clarksburg Shooting Club Video Category:Fallout 76 creatures es:Snallygaster ru:Снеллигастер uk:Снеллігастер zh:Snallygaster